


Accusation

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated it when John, who knew him so well, made horrible accusations.</p><p>And he hated it more when those accusations were right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. May be some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

Observation: Polished shoes, aftershave, combed hair, unarmed, nervous (read: pacing)

Conclusion: John has a date, new girl, met through work, looking for a shag- not relationship, going to dinner, probably Italian.

“Why didn’t say anything about a date earlier?” Sherlock asked, watching all of John’s nervous ticks play out as he waited. “We’re in the middle of a case.”

John, who had traded pacing for tapping, gave him a wry look. Sherlock knew that look well enough, but still had no idea how it applied now. He furrowed his brow. “What?”

“I did tell you. Two days ago. And yesterday. And this morning, when you asked.”

The detective sat silently for a moment, considering. “Oh. Did you?” John rolled his eyes as he continued. “Well, either way, you can’t go. Call and cancel.”

John stopped tapping his foot and looked at his flatmate, incredulous. “And why would I do that?”

Sherlock answered simply enough: “Because we have a case.”

“No, you have a case, I have a date.”

At least John had stopped his twitching; it was distracting.

“There’s no ‘dating’ while we have a case, John.” Sherlock was getting impatient.

“Well then it’s a good thing I don’t have one, isn’t it?” John answered smugly.

Sherlock had no reply, tired of debating what was obvious.

“Wait, why do you want me to cancel? You said we were just waiting to match the tox results to the poison in the needle. So the case is solved, why do you need me?” John inquired, stepping nearer.

Again, he had no answer.

Slowly, a smile came to John’s face, marking the epiphany with a knowing grin.

“You’ll miss me. That’s why you don’t want me leaving; you’re lonely.” There was no hesitation in his voice, no question. John said it as if he knew it to be true.

Sherlock hated the mere thought of John knowing his mind, of John figuring him out, and adamantly refused. “That is a ridiculous accusation and preposterous notion.”

John’s smirk grew even more unbearable. “That wasn’t a ‘no’, Sherlock.”

More silence.

The good doctor chuckled and crossed the room to his friend, who now seemed to be pouting. “You know, just because I’m going out, doesn’t mean I’m going to stay out. I’ll come back, I always do. If I was going to leave you, it would have been when I was kidnapped by Chinese assassins and you nearly had me killed.” 

“To be fair,” Sherlock responded, “I was right about Sarah.”

Downstairs, the bell rang: John’s date. “True, she was a bit miffed about that.” He amended, standing at the stairs. “Well, I’m off. Don’t wait up, and don’t play with my gun; you’ll give Ms Hudson a heart attack.”

“Humph.”

And then John was gone and Sherlock was alone.

He hated it when John, who knew him so well, made horrible accusations.

And he hated it more when those accusations were right.


End file.
